


Pouring Doggerel from Disgrace

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://royalty25.livejournal.com/profile">royalty25</a>'s prompt of <i>Gregory/Hannah: hollow, secret and rain</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pouring Doggerel from Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalty25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=royalty25).



> Written on 2 June 2008 in response to [royalty25](http://royalty25.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Gregory/Hannah: hollow, secret and rain_.

"In a secret hollow of my heart that rain can never find, I've kept your memory for only me to find. It's all green peace and flower-filled, my happy reverie, of on the day you spun and cast your lovely eyes on me.

"In a secret hollow of my heart that rain can never find, I've kept your memory for only me to find. It's all dream 'scape and hope-tilled, my happy reverie, that field in which you turned and pressed your gorgeous lips to me.

"Just a dream, my field—my reverie, pre-made—but one day soon I'll find myself, with you, in that, our glade."

Hannah's gentle voice echoed in Gregory's mind well after he'd eavesdropped on her reading his letter aloud to her friends. He couldn't believe he'd done it! He'd sent her the letter without anyone discovering his plan. Writing it had been hell; each word, so important—but he'd known she'd liked it, she'd smiled so brightly—still, no one could know.

Oh, it was fine, knowing that she'd been touched; it was enough, would have to be, because Gregory knew well his role: he was the big ugly half of the dumb rotten whole . . . that was Malfoy's "fan club." No one expected him to be anything other than that, and it was safer that way for so many reasons.

But over the hols, when Gregory was alone in his mum's library with all her friendly books, he could imagine one day being favoured with an Abbott's blushing look.


End file.
